<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babes in Danceland by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634930">Babes in Danceland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic'>ashleyfanfic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost'>justwanderingneverlost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Jon, Dance Mom Jon, F/M, He does not like to socialize, Oblivious Jon, Protective Jon, The Targlings take dance, dance moms be crazy, he's judging them all harshly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany signs the girls up for dance classes at their request and Jon is left to take them to and from and deal with the mothers. He's not a happy camper about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babes in Danceland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Group text convos are the bane of my existence. Hello! Ashley here. JW and I have been working on this for a few days. You'll find some sniping about parents and crap. He says it best in this fic, "Parents ruin everything." We hope you all like this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Have sympathy for our poor boy as he is generally perturbed by other people through most of this fic. </p><p>The moodboard is made by the lovely, talented, bestest person in the entire world JW.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure all three wanted to take dance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it difficult to believe Lyanna was all that enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany nodded as she loaded in dates for practices into both of their calendars on her laptop. His phone beeped every time she added another and until he finally muted it, each ping filling him with dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she got them all down and looked up from the sheet of paper in her hand, a small furrow in her brow. “You have concerns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in lawyer mode and it made him smile for a fleeting moment. “Well, yeah. Lya—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was the one who jumped up and down about it,” she finished for him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I know, I was doubtful, too,” she went on. “But they all seemed over the moon excited.” She put her elbow on the table and plopped her chin in her hand as she smiled at him. “You know how much they love dancing with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile at that, he loved dancing with them too, but… “Aye, but Lya is always the first one to throw off her tutu and find her action figures,” he countered gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany shrugged. “If one of them wants to quit they can. But I at least want to get a few good pictures of them dressed in the leotards and their hair in little buns,” she said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, works for me I suppose. So I’m a ballet dad now, I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nose scrunched adorably at him. “And a fine one you’ll be, my love,” she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’ll be sure to give me all the details about the class, won’t you? I hate I won’t get to be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “Maybe you’ll get lucky a time or two and get out of court early. But I’ll see if I can record some of it for you. Take pics,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. “You’re the best husband and daddy ever. And I love you terribly for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save all praise until after their first lesson,” he mused with a smile and returning kiss. “If it doesn’t end in tears, theirs or mine, then I’ll accept it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tights on and untwisted, slippers all tied and tucked, and three buns done, he helped Lyanna into her jumper Dany had bought to go over their leotards. Aly and Rhae were ready to go, sitting on the bottom step, silent and still. A rarity lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lya smiled up at him when he got her set to rights, her little hands running over the soft knit. “I like the blue,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Looks beautiful with your eyes,” he declared with a wink that had her giggling. He placed a kiss on top of her head and grabbed the large bag with all their things in it and finally opened the door to let them run to the car. As usual, it was a competition to see who could get there first and it came with whining from Aly that she lost again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother breaking up their squabble, busying himself with putting all his things in the front seat before going around to the back and strapping them into their car seats, one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chattered and giggled with excitement all the way to the little dance studio in the middle of town. He got lucky and found a parking spot beside the building and climbed out of the car with the hope this new adventure would turn out to be a good one for all of them. Their bag looped over his shoulder, he opened the back door to let the girls out. They all three had already unbuckled and were standing there waiting on him, bouncing on their ballet slippers, grins and eyes wide and bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, he grabbed Aly and set her down beside him. “What’s the rule?” he asked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold hands and don’t let go of Daddy,” they all chirped at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girls,” he praised once he had them all out. He shut the door and locked it before taking Aly’s hand. “We ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three shouts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> were his answer and off they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been to his share of play dates and birthday parties—loud, headache-inducing things—but even those hadn’t prepared him. Opening the studio door was like opening a portal to another dimension. An explosion of pink pandemonium greeted them. Countless little girls running around, jumping and spinning and squealing. And what he dreaded most of all… their moms, all gathered together and gabbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, whatever gossip they were exchanging stopped the moment he appeared with his three girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman in a black leotard with a pink skirt and shoes was the first to approach them. She was attractive and gave off an air of sweetness—blue eyes sparkling and wearing a wide smile. “You must be the triplets I’ve heard so much about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled. “That we are. I’m Jon. This is Lya,” he said, his handheld over her head, before moving onto the next two in turn. “And Aly, and Rhae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squatted down to their level, still smiling. “It’s so lovely to meet you girls. I’m Miss Margaery, your dance teacher. We’re going to have so much fun,” she declared with an exuberant grin before she stood again. “Why don’t you follow me?” She led them off from the main entrance and he urged the girls to follow her with gentle hands to their shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway they went down soon opened into a large central area with several classrooms, bathrooms, and what he figured were offices and changing rooms all around There were large viewing windows for each classroom and a plethora of chairs scattered about. A wall of lockers and a small play area in one corner for the younger brothers and sisters he assumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaery led them to the second classroom on the left and waved them through the open door. There were several girls standing with their mothers and more already twirling around in the middle of the floor watching themselves in the enormous mirror that covered the one wall. “Here you go girls, we’ll be in this classroom all year,” she told them before looking up to him. “You’re welcome to wait out here in this room with the other parents, or your car if you’d rather.” She scrunched her nose conspiratorially. “We like the parents to stay close for the first few classes just in case,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” he replied then gazed down at his girls with a smile. “I’ll be right out here watching,” he told them. “Have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhae and Lya both skipped through the door with barely a second glance thrown his way, but Aly wasn’t so eager. He squatted down and brought her little hand up and gave it a kiss. “Everything alright, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rocked side to side, her lips pressed tight between her teeth, those big blue eyes looking unsure behind her little glasses as they stared at him. He had to stop himself from scooping her up and taking them all home. “You promise you won’t leave?” she mumbled, the grip she had on his fingers still tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a silly scowl. “Without you? Course not.” She still didn’t seem convinced so he pulled her close and kissed her plump cheek. “You know, they won’t let me take dance classes, so why don’t you go learn some new dance moves and then you can teach me when we get home. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” she whispered, a tiny hint of a smile finally peeking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better hurry then so you don’t miss anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a kiss on the cheek before she released his hand and went to sit in a circle with the other girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling somewhat certain that would be their only bump for the next hour he rose to his feet and took a seat near the door and pulled out his phone, texting Dany to let her know they’d arrived and their girls appeared to be excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After scrolling through his emails he straightened from his slouch to stretch his back only to see he’d, unfortunately, become the center of attention. Every woman in the room was looking at him, some smiling, others quite curious. He gave them all short smiles and nods before going back to his phone, more than a little uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another ten minutes passed—all of it spent with his eyes glued to his phone—before he felt the need to stretch his legs and check on the girls. He stood and made his way to the window, looking into the studio to see all the little girls holding their arms over their heads while sitting down and twisting from side to side. He couldn’t help but smile. They were so tiny and cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were standing and Margaery was teaching them how to turn their feet out. Even through the door, he could hear classical music playing, a light and happy tune. Lya was lost in her own little world twirling her skirt side to side. Rhae though was being the perfect pupil, following each and every step her teacher made. Aly did too, just with a little less assurance. Margaery moved them along, showing them how to hold their arms out to the side then raise them over their heads. They repeated several times and he held up his phone and hit record, wanting to save the moment. Aly spied him and gave an excited wave that had him chuckling and motioning for her to pay attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent the video off to Dany with the caption, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make them stop growing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed and he’d received several hearts and crying emojis along with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My babies!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He texted her back telling her how well they were doing while he continued to watch them. Margaery was once again showing them how to place their feet. She corrected Lya’s only for her to turn it back in the moment Margaery moved to the next girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First class?” one of the women called out and he looked around to see if it was him she was speaking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on him, so he answered the room at large, having no idea which one of them asked. “Yes, first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them, a brunette, stretched up in her chair and peered through the window. “Which one is yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have three,” he said with a chuckle. She stood as well as several of the other women, all walking over to the window as Jon pointed out his daughters. Rhae waved that time and he waved back with a grin. “The one who waved is Rhae, the one to her left is Lya, and the one to her left is Aly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Triplets? You must have your hands full,” one of the other women commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Constantly.” He smiled as he sat again. Since they were all still staring expectantly he decided to introduce himself. He’d be seeing them once a week for the next several months, he might as well. “I’m Jon Snow by the way. Nice to meet you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a round of nods and smiles. “Lollys Stokeworth,” the brunette said from three chairs down. “Mine is the brunette beside your Aly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon glanced over his shoulder and saw her standing straight and still while Aly nearly twirled into her. “They’re all terribly adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lollys scooted a bit closer to him, leaving only one chair between them. “What do you do, Jon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Full-time dad, part-time photographer and writer.” He pointedly avoided looking at their responses to that, keeping his eyes on his phone. Experience told him his chosen path was sneered at more often than not and he didn’t want to hate them all right off the bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weighted silence hung in the room for several beats then Lollys gently cleared her throat. “And where is Missus Snow?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed again and he smiled as he shook it at her. “She’s still at work. She’s a lawyer,” he told her as he glanced back at his phone to see several more heart eye emojis from his wife. He chuckled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ll be the one bringing them to practice every week?” another asked. She was reed-thin with long mousy brown hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Unless there's a catastrophe and they actually manage to tie me to a chair,” he joked and all the mothers eyed him speculatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a tough crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We usually bring snacks for the kids. No gluten, no nuts, no dairy, organic things like that...” The mousy one again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My girls eat Cheetos,” he said with a shrug. They all tilted their heads at him, concern clear in their furrowed brows. “And water,” he added, hoping that would at least get them to stop looking at him as if he had three heads and had just committed a heinous crime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We already had Meghan on a regimented diet before dance. To help foster the right sort of eating as she grows older and becomes a dancer at a prestigious academy,” mousy said with a placating smile. “She’s a vegan, like her father and I. So, whatever you bring for snacks on your day would need to line up with other’s dietary restrictions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His day? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, I thought we were just talking about what they snacked on after school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, no,” she said with a haughty laugh. “We like to think of ourselves as a close-knit community, so we do snack time, and at the recitals, we all go to dinner afterward, a treat for the children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At like a Chuck E Cheese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the other women snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “No. Somewhere they can all eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he learned about these women the less he liked them. “I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No allergies for your girls?” a blonde one asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. They all have their quirks when it comes to eating, but nothing like that. They’re pretty simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add that to the list, Jeyne,” Lollys said to Miss Mousy. He might know her name now, but knew exactly who she’d be in his head. “Also, let us get your contact information so we can add you to the parent chat and Facebook group. It’s where we post all the updates about schedules. Margaery posts instructions for recitals and rehearsal times too. You won’t have a clue what’s happening if you don’t join.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smothered sigh he air-dropped his information to Lollys and of course, she shared it with the others. Within moments he got a message from a group text, each number with a picture and their name and the name of their child. Things were getting much more complicated than dressing the girls up and watching them dance. He hoped they were having a better time than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you were a photographer? What do you photograph?” a redhead asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weddings, mostly,” he answered as he scrolled through the group text to learn her name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alys Karstark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you think you could do pictures of our girls?” Mousy asked. “The studio has a photographer but it’s your standard headshot!” she scoffed. “These girls are dancers. We should be able to see them in their costumes doing a beautiful pose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the other women across the room rolled her eyes and Jon felt that on an emotional level. First the dairy-free, gluten-free, and definitely not Cheetos snacks. And now they were trying to rope him into taking pictures of their children. He needed to stand his ground. “Actually, with my girls, my schedule, and my wife’s, I don’t know when I’d have time--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we would pay you for your work!” Lollys chimed in. “We’d also schedule it in advance so you would have plenty of time to prepare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a few costume changes,” Alys added. “We’d be there with you the whole time. Don’t worry about your girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned. “I suppose...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WONDERFUL!” Jeyne exclaimed. “Let’s compare our schedules and see when would be best. Everyone get your phones out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped, teeth grinding. He should’ve waited in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Dany called from the front door. When no answer came, and she didn’t even hear the usual ruckus of their daughters playing she went in search of them. She found them all in the kitchen, Jon cleaning and all three girls seated at the table. They waved at her as they continued to eat their dinosaur chicken nuggets. “It’s a nugget night, I see,” she said as she placed a kiss on the top of each one’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love, our dinner is cooking,” Jon greeted her as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how was it?” she asked as she turned to the girls. “Did you have a good time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lya nodded and took a sip of her juice. “I was the highest jumper!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I twirled the prettiest,” Rhae added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the best toes!” Aly declared proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t wait for you to show me,” she told them with a bright smile. They all smiled back at her and went on eating so she leaned against the counter beside Jon, who was scrubbing the stovetop as if it had concrete baked onto it. “You’re awfully quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to answer her, but his phone buzzed. His eyes fell closed with a groan and he pulled it out and looked at it. “I get it!” he growled at it and shoved it back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A broody Jon she was used to, but this was a bit more than that. She ran a careful hand up his back. “What’s the matter, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m officially a dance mom,” he answered lowly and she heard his phone buzz again. He gave a mocking chuff and went to the sink, one of their pots his next victim. “Do you know how to sew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I haven’t sewed in years. Why do you need to know how to sew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently that’s what I’m going to be doing from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, his phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes, the muscles in his jaw jumping, his nose snarled. He scrubbed the pot even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who keeps texting you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I’m done. Can I be excused?” Lya asked over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon aimed a careful eye at her plate. “Sure. Bring me your plate and cup,” he told her and went back to vigorously washing dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lya came around and dropped her plate into the sink. “Can I go get my dance clothes back on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your leotard is in the washing machine, remember? You wiped Cheetos down the front of it,” he said without looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Megan didn’t know what a Cheeto was! I feel sorry for her, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, love,” Jon said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Megan?” she asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our new friend. She’s been dancing since she was two, Mommy,” Aly answered as she handed Jon her plate. “She’s got brown hair like Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all had fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much fun,” Rhea answered as she too handed over her plate. “They said we’re going to get pretty costumes for the recital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait!” she said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go get set up in the living room for you, Mommy,” Lya said as she rushed out of the room followed by her sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany took advantage of the quiet moment to turn and look at her husband. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just grumpy,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned off the faucet and dried his hands off for him as she gave him a smile. “The girls are happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are. They got to dance. I got ordered around by a bunch of women I don’t even know,” he said with a sigh, his pout prominent. “Do you know they all looked at me like I was poisoning our babies when I told them they ate Cheetos?” The anger was back, his eyes narrowed. “And somehow I got roped into doing photographs of all their children,” he grumbled, hands planted on his hips as he scowled. “I also have to bring snacks for all the kids one day and if I don’t bring the right ones I have a feeling they’ll ban us from ever going back and possibly report us for child abuse...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all she had not to giggle at him, instead she put comforting hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and blew out another heavy breath. “Parents ruin things for kids,” he sighed, dejected. “Why can’t they just let them dance and be happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she conceded, running her hand over his heart. “Is that who’s been texting you? The other parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>moms,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he clarified, eyes wide and brows up. “I got roped into a group chat and then a side group chat where they’re talking shit about one of the other mom’s that I didn’t even meet! They’re nuts, Dany. I’m telling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose up on her toes and gave him a slow, soft kiss. “I’m sorry it was a rough first day, how about I make it up to you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glowered at her. “I can’t promise I won’t just pin you to the bed and fuck you,” he growled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch that dirty mouth of yours,” she chuckled. “Last thing you need are the children repeating any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your new friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOMMY! WE’RE READY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back. “Go watch them. I’ll finish dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get them in the bath and bed after,” she said as she placed another kiss on his lips. “Then I’ll make it all better,” she promised with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his dishtowel against her retreating ass. “You better, putting me through fucking torture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled all the way to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks of dance rehearsals and Jon grumbling at his phone every time it buzzed passed. The girls still loved their classes, each one finding a thing they were especially good at. And they had all seemingly become friends with Megan which meant he’d had to deal with Lollys more than he liked. However, she’d been extremely helpful with the snacks the other kids could eat so he gave her a pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his day and he’d baked some vegan bars full of oats and fruit chunks and nut butter. He set them and the organic juice boxes out on the table and took his usual seat beside the door. Aly, Rhae, and Lya were currently helping Margaery lay out spots for the others. Lollys entered along with Megan who waved at him then joined the girls, each one exclaiming her name loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lollys looked at the table and gave him a bright smile. “You did an excellent job with this! The little bars look wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. The girls loved them, so I made an extra batch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did your wife think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, remembering Dany’s look of disappointment, lip and nose snarled. “She said they needed frosting. She has a sweet tooth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s anxious to see the girls dance in class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another of the girls, Constance, rushed through. Her mother Jeyne entered behind her. “Afternoon,” she called. “Lollys. Jon.” She sat directly across from him with her usual tight smile. He didn’t miss her judging eye taking in his snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored her snooty disdain and greeted each of the other moms as they walked in with a smile and a nod. He’d learned in his little time in the group which moms he could get along with and those he couldn’t. He tolerated Jeyne and Lollys, but the truth was they were probably his least favorite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, the gossip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was times like these he really missed Dany. She was much better at being diplomatic and running interference with others. It was an art form she’d mastered. He honestly had no interest in it. Or patience for it. But at least Lollys had provided him with a few recipes and snacks that helped him with today, so maybe the others wouldn’t report him to child services.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the studio suddenly opened and Rhae pranced in and did a twirl in front of him before handing him an envelope. “What’s this, my little ballerina?” he asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Margaery asked me to give it to you. They’re our tickets to the ‘cital!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I better keep these safe then,” he laughed and brushed the envelope down her cute little nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened behind her and Margaery stood there with an indulgent smile. “Rhae, I meant to give them to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His daughter’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Oh! I’m sorry Miss Margaery!” She stretched up on her tiny toes and gave him a sugar smack on his cheek before running back into the studio. He chuckled and shook his head as he put the envelope in his back pocket only to see all the women staring at him with smiles on their faces. Weird smiles. Drunken smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lollys shook her head, her full cheeks pink. “Nothing, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them giggled and growing increasingly uncomfortable he turned back to his phone to trade witty barbs with his wife about how much he missed her and wished she was there so he didn’t have to talk to people. She sent him several kissy-face emojis and asked what he wanted for dinner as she would stop and pick something up. And then a promise to </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth his ruffled feathers.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved her so much sometimes, it hurt. And it was little moments like that, some small gesture, her playfully loving attention that usually made him realize just how much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of the recital finally rolled around and Dany was beside herself with excitement. The girls had worked so hard, Jon too. They had talked endlessly with her about their dance classes and always wanted to show her the new moves they’d learned but they had been very hush-hush about their routine for that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon, however, had seen it three times already. He’d spent hours that week at the theater with them. The experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>total chaos </span>
  </em>
  <span>according to him. They’d had one regular rehearsal, and two with them dressed in full costume, makeup and all. Each class practicing again and again and again until Margaery was happy with their performances. He was exhausted, and could not stop talking about how much he was looking forward to the summer break, but also couldn’t quit his proud gushing over his little dancers, telling her she wasn’t prepared for how adorable they were up on the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After insisting Jon take a thousand pictures at home, outside the theater, and then inside with their little friends, they’d dropped them off backstage, buns flawless, not one hair out of place, costumes steamed and fluffed to perfection, their little cheeks all with rosy glows. Jon had become an expert at turning them into preciously perfect ballerinas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his hand at the small of her back and was guiding her through the crowd to their seats. He’d scoped them out during rehearsals making sure they were the best. He didn’t want her to miss a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Aly seem nervous to you?” she asked and he gave a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little. But I think she’ll be fine once the music starts. She knows it better than Lya and she’s not scared at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” someone called behind them and they both turned to see a brunette squeezing herself through the crowd towards them, but she slowed down the moment her eyes fell on Dany. Her round face fell as well, appearing somewhat putout before turning back to Jon and smiling brightly. “First recital!” she squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon gave a tight smile and nod. “It is,” he put on. “Lollys this is my wife, Daenerys. Daenerys this is Lollys Stokeworth. Megan’s mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany held her hand out and was a bit shocked the woman didn’t recoil in disgust, her smile had disappeared completely. But she shook Dany’s hand anyway and forced one. “We’ve loved having Jon join our group,” she gushed. “He’s been simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the girls and the snacks. Such a trouper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he? That’s delightful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he’s quite the chef. You should definitely keep him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I plan to,” she said and glanced at her husband who appeared impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they usually start on time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lollys snorted and waved a hand. “When does anything start on time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” another female voice called out and they turned to see a thin mousy brunette walking toward them but she didn’t even glance at Dany. She only had eyes for her husband. “I just saw the girls! They are too cute for words!” she fawned, both hands squeezing Jon’s arm. “That Aly is nearly shaking...” She finally ceased her gushing, Dany having leaned in close to Jon, resting her head on his shoulder to make her presence known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeyne, this is my wife, Daenerys,” he introduced them, sounding bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the elusive wife,” she cooed, her smile turning smarmy. “Some of us were beginning to think you didn’t exist,” she laughed. One of those flashy fake ones no one would ever believe was genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany blew out a chafe breath as she smiled tightly. “Whatever would give you that impression?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyne threw her hair over her shoulder, scrunched her pointy nose. “It’s easy to believe something isn’t there when you never see it.” She turned her eyes back to Jon, her hand finding its way to his arm again. “Don’t forget we’re all meeting for dinner afterward. See you then,” she literally purred, her smile anything but fake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house lights flashed then and Jon hurried them on towards their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s fury was already barely contained when two more women called out to him before they sat down, both waving enthusiastically, their smiles brilliant. They were smart though and kept their distance. She was ready to draw blood, or perhaps burn them all to ashes. It was clear they all had eyes for her husband and he remained completely oblivious, having basically ignored every one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” she hissed the moment they were settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the Jon Snow fan club?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled a face, brow wrinkled and head tilted, obviously having caught the sharp edge in her tone. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Jon! The girls are soooo cute!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she raved, batting her lashes at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should keep your husband! He’s amazing!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she finished with a snotty smile. Jon looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head at her. “Oh, you don’t even see it,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what? What are you going on about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, realizing she had absolutely nothing to be worried over. She cut her eyes at him as she grinned. “Never, ever change, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile. “It’s alright. Just kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His full lips stretched into a smile of their own and he leaned over and placed a kiss on hers. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll never pass up the opportunity to kiss my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bumped her nose to his. “Have I told you you’re the best daddy and husband ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regularly,” he said as he brought her hand up to his lips. “It’s all I ever want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re succeeding exponentially.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I mentioned in another fic that I imagine the girls to be like Margo, Edith, and Agnes from Despicable Me. The scene where Rhae comes twirling in to give Jon the tickets is actually kind of from the first movie where Agnes does that and then all the moms are staring at Gru with heart eyes. Same concept. How do you not love Daddy Jon??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>